The present invention relates to devices for raising a casting table for swinging such a table from a horizontal position for casting, more especially concrete panels, to a vertical position for stripping this panel from the mold.
It is known in the building industry to prefabricate concrete panels, serving for example as frontage wall, internal partition wall, gables or floors by casting these panels on a table serving as mold. To facilitate the casting operation, this table is placed in the horizontal position. After drying, generally by baking the panels, the table is raised so as to be able to remove them from the mold. This raising is achieved by causing the table to pivot about one of its sides and by exerting for example a pull by means of a sling and a winch on the other side. It is practically impossible to construct a casting table whose rigidity is such that it does not bend under the load when it is raised or that it does not buckle under the differential effect of the varying amounts of flexion along the members. These flexions often cause a breakage or the beginnings of breakage, of the panel which has been cast. To limit this breakage, use is made of an assembly of cylinder and piston devices, or jacks, preferably hydraulic, which exert balanced thrusts at different points of the table. Experience shows that even under ideal conditions, the balance between the different thrusts is not always obtained and that if the work surface is loaded in a disordered manner, the imbalance further increases the percentage of rejects which becomes considerable.